


Десептиконы, отступаем!

by Boread



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Вселенная G1. Короткая зарисовка с поля боя о Мегатроне и Старскриме.





	

Ты ещё не труп, имей в виду! Просто место занято в аду… “Лучший друг Армана дю Плесси”, Эжен д’Альби

Рядом гремели взрывы. Линия фронта стягивалась, сжималась до "командного поста" — всё ближе к возвышенности, с которой Главнокомандующий десептиконов отдавал приказы.   
— Старскрим, доложить обстановку, — кинул через плечо Мегатрон, услышав позади снижающееся гудение турбин. Чёрная пушка гулко жахнула снарядом, отбрасывая от холма какого-то особо рьяного автобота.  
— Фронт прорван, автохлам решил взять нас в кольцо, — презрительно скривившись, отозвался авиакомандир, попутно отстреливаясь из винтовок направо-налево.  
Мегатрон сверкнул на него оптикой, на астросекунду отвлекаясь от раскинувшегося перед ним поля битвы.  
— Но новая игрушка Прайма — уже кучка долбаного шлака, мой Мегатрон, — самодовольно закончил Старскрим. Главнокомандующий кивнул, возвращая ухмылку.  
— Превосходно.  
Выстрел врезался в авиакомандира неожиданно, с силой толкнув его, разнося в осколки левый вентилятор на груди, прочерчивая рубец к стеклу кабины. Старскрим взвыл, падая боком на камни, хватаясь рукой за взломанный отсек. Мегатрон с плеча пальнул туда, откуда был огонь, затем молниеносно развернулся к сикеру.  
— Вставай, металлолом, — он схватил Старскрима за остриё крыла, пинком стимулируя приказ, — сейчас тут станет слишком жарко для наших микросхем.  
Новый выстрел обжёг Мегатрону плечо, разворачивая сустав, заставляя пошатнуться над шипящим Старскримом, наклониться над ним, заслоняя собой. Всё тот же рьяный бот рвался вперёд, к ним наверх, не угомонённый даже зарядами пушки.  
— Защищаешь меня? Как же ты слаб, о Великий Лидер, — злорадно, с издёвкой оскалился сикер, со всей силы толкая Мегатрона в раненное плечо, заставляя отступить и дать себе обзор — и выстрелив в назойливого автогада нуль-лучом почти в упор.   
— Не беспокойся, сикер, — небрежно отозвался Мегатрон, сбрасывая движением ноги с площадки дымящиеся останки, прежде чем глянуть в оптику своему заместителю. Он дёрнул Старскрима за крыло вверх, заставляя подняться, и добавил. – Уж силы убить тебя у меня всегда хватит.  
Старскрим хмыкнул, сощурив оптику. Он ещё чувствовал, как цепкие пальцы Мегатрона держат его крыло, и не стал вырываться из них, когда лидер гаркнул в полыхающий внизу бой тысячу раз слышанные его армией слова:  
— Десептиконы, отступаем!


End file.
